bad timing
by joemochao
Summary: this one involves the people in my story trusting joemochao with a time machine. you know something is bound to go wrong, so it does. please read, and please review as much as possible.


**Bad Timing**

Author: This one is only going to be one chapter long, so… too bad. Same characters; mine: Joemochao (chibi knuckles/chao), Janelle (black and blue punker hedgehog), Joe (black and blue hedgehog), Rebecca (changes every time), Megan (echidna), Meepsums (penguin thingy), Kit (the fox). Not mine; From Yu Yu Hakasho: Hiei, guest appearances by Kurama. From dragon ball: Vegeta, Goku, and … well that's it. This chapter I'm adding a couple of new characters to my ownership list. They are… Bethonya and Stephonya (two demonic twins from the past, but Stephonya is a lot shorter)

Megan: why did u do that almost as if it were an awards show?

Author: cause… your stupid in the head!

Megan: oh, makes sense thinks it through … hey!

Author: well, those people I mentioned are in a house somewhere for no reason and then (dun dun dun) something happens.

That house I mentioned

Megan: I'm confused again

Janelle: duh, cause your you.

Megan: is that even a phrase?

Janelle: in my crazy little head it is.

Kit: blows spit bubbles yeah! That bubble looked a lot bigger than the first one

Janelle: do I know u?

Kit: spit bubbles 

Janelle: ahh, the monkey is here!

Rebecca: I'm not a monkey… now I am; I think I'm a monkey.

Joemochao: wow, what, who?

Joe: monkey!

Rebecca: ook, ook, ook.

Megan: blah, blah, blah.

Janelle: we're stupid. I mean your all stupid, not me, well sometimes, but I'm talking about you all this time…. Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Joe: whispers to Megan psycho!

Megan: out loud Hah, she's a psycho!

Janelle: what, no what did u say? I'm serious. Huh? Stop, stop it, and don't make those noises on the phone.

All: what?

Janelle: oh, just reliving this time when Joe and I were on the phone.

Joe: have you been tapping my lines again?

Janelle: you called me

Joe: was I there?

Janelle: uh, duh.

Joe: was I listening?

Janelle: how am I supposed to know?

Joe: then I wasn't, ok.

Janelle: boob.

Joemochao: you are?

Janelle: what?

Joemochao: huh, what? I didn't say anything involving you and being a boob.

Janelle: oh, okay.

Joemochao: hey, I know how u, and we, can remember the conversation between the two of you.

Joe: (in sarcastic voice) how?

Joemochao: I created a time machine and it is big.

Janelle: what does it being big have to do with any thing? Wait… ewwwwwwww.

Joemochao: told you I could get her to say that. You owe me a dollar now.

Megan: dang. Here you go hands Joemochao money 

Joemochao: see look unveils a large machine that no one noticed before 

Kit: bubbles.

Meeps: where did I come from?

Janelle: a vagina?

Meeps: how did u know that!

Janelle: twitches

Megan: wow, how did u build that? I almost thought you were stupid, then I met Janelle.

Everyone: hahahahahahah, rolling on floor 

Janelle: who told you? Wait, what?

Joemochao: I'll just set the buttons, and dials, and dates… what's the date that that phone call was?

Joe: October 14, 2005. I mean, I don't remember.

Joemochao: shrugs the fourteenth it is.

Megan: oooooo, pretty colors.

Joemochao: it's black and white dummy.

Janelle; she's a dummy? Does that mean people stick their hands up your butt?

Everyone: twitching

Joemochao: now everyone step on the platform that came out of nowhere.

flash comes and they teleport to what they think is the day before

Joemochao: hey this isn't the day before, I mean today, I mean… ahh, and someone ate the controls!

Kit: no I didn't. I mean, what happened?

Megan: I don't….know.

Joemochao: shrugs

Joe: let's ask them points to two people 

Rebecca: ook.

People: what the crapping monkey ass?

Joe: we come in peace.

People: I'm Bethonya, and this is Stephonya.

All: look down to notice her shortness 

Joe: you're not short at all!

Megan: yeah she is

Joe: remember when I told you about sarcasm?

Megan: nope, I was busy thinking about Hiei.

Hiei enters 

Hiei: why did we come to the seventies again?

Kurama: cause I said so.

Janelle: I wanna play with his rose whip!

Kurama: I'm outta here! goes into vortex 

Megan: Hiei! Come with me snookums!

Hiei: ahh! goes into vortex, but accidentally pulls Megan with him 

Joe: yeah, no Megan, woop, woop.

Stephonya: hello, I like your sunglasses. grabs them from Joe's face 

Bethonya: might as well not fight her for them, she almost always wins.

Joe: I'm…. so…. Pissed…. Off…. Right…. Now!

Joemochao: so this is the seventies?

Beth: yup, we're not all hippied out though.

Joemochao: well, even if you were, we could translate because of our hippi friend we met in this club we made awhile back.

Beth: ….. okay.

Janelle: I noticed your wings. Are you sure your not hippies?

Steph: yeah, we're actually demons.

Beth: great, now we can't devoir their souls

Rebecca: yelp!

Beth: just kidding.

Joemochao: oh, so you can get us back to our time?

Beth: sure

Joemochao: wanna come with us

Steph: fine, I suppose we must considering I stole that guy's sun shield form the demons of the dark fortress.

Goku: where'd I come from?

Vegeta: a vagina!

All: ….?

Bethonya and Stephonya: here we go pulls a coin out of pocket and same flashing lights appear from earlier 

October 15, 2005

Joemochao; it worked, my time machine worked!

Bethonya: your going to take credit for our powers?

Joemochao: basically

Janelle: great, more monkies to deal with

Rebecca: ook, ook, ooooooooooooooooooooooooook!

I'm done with this chapter. The next one I'll make soon enough. LD:beepsauthor: hey, your not in this story! The next story is going to be "the night of a thousand Joemochao's". little preview is that it's going to involve different kinds of Joemochao's. Read this and review many of many times.


End file.
